marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Phillip Masters (Earth-616)
. Alicia and the Fantastic Four believed the Puppet Master to be dead, but he miraculously survived, and returned to menace the Fantastic Four on numerous occasions . Over the years one of the Puppet Master’s primary concerns has been the happiness of his stepdaughter Alicia. After their meeting during the Fantastic Four’s first encounter with the Puppet Master, the Thing and Alicia began a long-term romantic relationship . Opposed to this relationship, the Puppet Master long sought to destroy the Thing . He also proved a threat to other superhuman beings, such as the X-Men , the Sub Mariner, and the Hulk. He allied himself with the Mad Thinker on several occasions . He was also amongst the many super-villains who, manipulated by Doctor Doom, attacked the wedding of Reed Richards and Sue Storm . The Puppet Master, Mad Thinker, and the criminal scientist Egghead once formed a short-lived alliance in order to attempt to blackmail the United States government with an orbiting satellite that could fire highly destructive laser beams at Earth . At one point the Puppet Master himself became a being composed of the mystical clay he used. In this form, he could morph his own clay body into the form of the person he wished to control. He could even control multiple subjects by splitting into a number of smaller simulacra. However, he was returned to normal human form by the being called the Sphinx. | Powers = * Sympathetic Magic: By means of a special method he has developed, the Puppet master may mentally control the minds of others. The process requires him to carve and color an effigy of his intended victim from radioactive clay brought from Wundagore Mountain in his native Transia. Once the effigy resembles a specific individual, he can grasp it and actively control the real person’s body and mind. By physically manipulating the figure, he can cause his victim to perform identical movements. Such cases cause the victims to retain consciousness but lose control of their bodies. The Puppet Master can even control a person by simply grasping the effigy and concentrating on it. This enables him to perform more complex feats. He is able to blot out a victim’s mind, alter the victim’s memory, and force them to perform complex activities. Generally he can control only a single individual at one time. ** Note that the Puppet Masters does not know his power is Magical in nature. Note also that because the effigy must continually resemble the victim, Masters is incapable of directly harming a victim by mutilating the effigy. The reason is that altering the effigy’s appearance automatically breaks the control over the victim. ** Mind Transferral: With Dr. Doom’s assistance, Masters developed this ability. By using his special clay and Doom’s devices, he was able to transfer the minds of the main Fantastic Four team, as well as Franklin, Alicia, Dr. Doom, and Masters himself into miniature android bodies. * Mineral Body: Early in his career, Masters’ body was destroyed in a battle with the Fantastic Four. However, his conscious mind survived and was able to create a duplicate body from his own clay. This new body resembled his original body but possessed unique features. Masters was able to split himself into 1-10 smaller replicas. These replicas shared a communal mind but were capable of independent actions. Furthermore, each replica was capable of shape-changing to become an effigy of an intended victim. Once the change was complete, the effigy could control that person’s actions. Masters’ clay form was later returned to normal flesh. | Abilities = The Puppet Master is an expert in the field of biology. He is also an excellent toymaker and sculptor specializing in portraiture. | Strength = | Equipment = * Psychic Clay: The Puppet Master’s powers are derived from his special clay. This radioactive clay contains low level isotopes; it is incapable of directly harming anyone. The clay comes from deposits found on Wundagore Mountain in Transia. While Masters originally attributed its powers to its isotopic content, the truth is that the clay possesses magical energy leaked from the body of the demon Chthon, who was trapped for centuries beneath Wundagore. The clay can only be used to form a single effigy. Once that effigy is no longer used, the magic and radiation dissipate. Because of this, Masters must periodically return to Transia for a fresh supply. * Liddleville Device: This is a tabletop diorama and computer system built by Masters and Doom. When a person under Master’s control lays on one of the pallets ringing the table, that person’s mind is transferred into a miniature android replica | Transportation = | Weapons = | | Notes = *Puppet Master is also a citizen of the fictional European country Transia. | Trivia = | Links = }} hu:Bábos Category:Transians Category:Fantastic Four Villains Phillip Masters (Earth-616)